<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Moonlight Beast by Felinafullstop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156841">The Great Moonlight Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop'>Felinafullstop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fluffy Moments, M/M, Slow Burn, geralt - Freeform, i must be crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier catches word a Bast or werecat, is killing people in a small town, there's a small reward for its demise, but is the Bast all they'll find on this adventure?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Moonlight Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“The night belongs to beasts of prey, and always has. It's easy to forget that when you're indoors, protected by light and solid walls.”<br/>― Cornelia Funke, Inkheart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p><p>
    <span>It isn't unusual for them to travel together, sleep near each other on the earth, but when it came to inns, Geralt always took his room alone. The Witcher did this because Jaskier spent his evenings playing to any customers who would listen, only coming to bed late in the evening when the moon reached its peak. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> The next morning the bard was, much to Geralt's surprise, awake and humming gently in the hallway. "I heard something interesting."</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Hmm," Geralt took a moment. "I'm sure any rumor involving you is most certainly rooted in truth." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "You wound me," The bard says, a hand against his chest in mock pain. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Geralt turns to him, "Between you and I, it isn't that hard." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> The bard beams as the Witcher backs away. "I heard of a little town, not far from here," Jaskier says, "Got a problem with a Bast." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> That stops the Witcher in his tracks. "How big?"</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Male, from the sound of it, this one ate a full-size man." Jaskier walks forward, falling into step with him as they head out of the inn into the street to cross over to the stables. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Did they mention a bounty?" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Oh, somewhere along the lines of three thousand oren." That stops Geralt. "Saint's honor." Jaskier says, "It's killed half the town nearly, I heard they were desperate."</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Does this desperate town have a name?" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "It's south of Mettina, at the base of the mountains there, called Frith." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Frith is little more than a few homes in a bog," Geralt says.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Indeed, yes, but, three thousand Oren, and the opportunity to write a ballad that would make widows cry." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Because those same crying widows will toss themselves at your feet," He nods "I understand now your desire to go." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Oh come on," Jaskier comes down two steps in front of Geralt, hands wide. "Geralt," he fumbles, "Please?" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Fine," Geralt nods, "We'll go, but it's a few days ride."</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Sounds like the start of a wonderful adventure," Jaskier beams as they pay the stable hand and gather their horses. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> All Geralt can think to say is, "Hmm," </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Jaskier is beaming at the stead he's been giving, she's a tan beauty, and Roach doesn't seem to dislike her presence. "I think that I will name her Dandylion," He says to Geralt who doesn't respond. "A fine name wouldn't you say, Geralt?" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> The Witcher looks over at him but says nothing, Roach pulling toward a path, the now named Dandelion following her down the trail. </span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <span> They reach Frith after a two-day ride. Frith is a very small town if it could even be called that, there are four maybe five houses and when they arrive they are greeted by just a single man in a long grey coat. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "I honestly didn't think anyone would come to our aid," The man says softly.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "I'm glad to see you were wrong," Jaskier smiles and slides off Dandilion's saddle. "We're here to help."</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "My name is Remsin Fletcher," He says softly reaching up to lower his hood, he is of middle age but his hair is greying prematurely. "My family lives here. We have for six generations, we don't wish to leave," </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Jaskier nods at the man, "I'm Jaskier, and my quiet companion is Geralt." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "The Witcher?" He smiles, "Praise be, perhaps you can kill this beast that has taken so many." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "When was the last time you saw this beast?" Jaskier asks looking at Geralt with concern. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "This morning, just before dawn," he looks down, "He took my beloved Artea from me," He lowers his head and takes in a breath. "She was going to the barn to milk the cow," he sniffles.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "How many has it killed?" Geralt asks sliding off of Roach. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Three thus far my son Aiden, my daughter-in-law Mira, and now my wife." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Geralt looks up. "It's still light out. Basts are only active after nightfall. That will be the best time for me to go after the beast," Geralt looks at the man, "Is there a place for our horses to rest?" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "I have a barn where they can be placed, and the loft has some beds," he says gesturing for the two to follow.  </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "That will do fine," Geralt says and nods at him. "Lead the way, please." </span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <span> Jaskier picks at his lute with nimble fingers, sitting on a small bale of hay. It is a tune that Geralt doesn't recall hearing before. "So when do we leave?" Jaskier asks over the top of his music. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Geralt looks at him briefly before pulling a potion out of his bag and setting it down. "We," he sighed deeply. "Aren't going, you're staying here. I am going to deal with the Bast." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> The lute strings fumble, "What?" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "I needn't repeat myself," Geralt stands and looks out a small window in the barn's loft. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Jaskier frowns and sets the lute down against the hay standing. He paces a moment as if to think of what to say next. "I can help." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "You can also get in my way." Geralt pulls one of his swords testing its weight in his hands and turning it over. "You can get killed or worse, bitten by this creature."</span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "It's a Bast," Jaskier says as if it's nothing more than a fly against the wall. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "Jas, it's a werecat, it's not a man any longer, at least not at night." He turns "And if you're bit, you know I'll have to kill you." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Jaskier is unphased, "Well you certainly won't kill me if you haven't done so yet." He frowns "So man by day, beast by night?" He considers pacing behind the Witcher. "The great Moonlight beast!" As if the name of his next ballad has come to mind. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "</span>
    <em>
      <span>And this I tell you, as sure as truth, that the beast did play in the moonlight. And this I tell you, and it's certain proof, that the beast only wanders at night-</span>
    </em>
    <span>" He starts to hum and sits grabbing the lute back up to pluck away. "</span>
    <em>
      <span>For Children, and Women and Men all know, that into the night they mustn't go-</span>
    </em>
    <span>" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Geralt rolled his eyes and looked back at him. "You know what?" The lute paused. "Come along, perhaps it will kill you for me." He says in an even tone. "Hmmm, two horses to myself..." </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Jaskier looks around. "Was that a joke?" </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> Geralt stands and goes down the stairs to the bottom of the barn towards Roach. </span>
  </p><p>
    <span> "If that was a joke! That wasn't funny!" he calls after. "You can't have Dandelion! I forbid it!" </span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>To be Continued...</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>